<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Galiel by Little_BookwormDKM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431472">Galiel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_BookwormDKM/pseuds/Little_BookwormDKM'>Little_BookwormDKM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kidnapping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_BookwormDKM/pseuds/Little_BookwormDKM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Angels had taken notice of Charlie at a young age? What if Heaven feared the potential power a child of Lucifer and Lilith could bring? And what if one Angel had decided to raise the baby in heaven's light, and prevent whatever terror a hell-born daughter could bring upon the world</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Galiel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Came up with this idea in the Hazbin Trashcan discord server. Thanks to everyone who helped me flesh out the concepts and ideas I had and encouraged me to post this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The end of the night’s cleanse was nearing as Michael made his way through the swarm of demon corpses littering the ground. Their blood drenched the filthy pavement, coating every crag and corner with its deep color. His fellow exorcists finished off the last of the demons whom had failed to find shelter from their righteous fury. Though Michael had completed his assigned sector of Pentagram City, there was yet another task that had been entrusted to him to carry through; one that would soon secure the power of Heaven from the devious clutches of their traitorous brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his wings outstretched, Michael soared through Hell’s red sky, eyes focused on the large mansion on the outskirts of the wasteland. It has truly a sight to behold, seven stories of arched doorways, and elegantly crafted rafts, yet simultaneously a chaotic amalgamation of architectural design. The stained glass depicting mocking images of Lucifer’s symbol of temptation and humanities’ downfall. He gazed into the many windows of the estate until he found the one he had come for; one that led to a nursery housing a tiny baby girl lying peacefully in her red and white striped cot. Golden curls and rosy cheeks creating a perfect imitation of her father. Two stuffed animals nestled against her side protectively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his father’s divine influence, Michael broke the protective runes on the window panes, and silently crept through, spear clutched tightly in his hand. The white light coming from his mask alighting the room. He walked over to the cot, spear raised over her delicate form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘This is for the greater good,’ he thought to himself. They couldn’t allow Lucifer to have his Anti-Christ, the world of humanity was already worse for wear, and the combined power of the devil himself and the mother of demons would surely bring about their destruction. He wished this didn’t have to be his first </span>
  <strike>
    <span>and only</span>
  </strike>
  <span> interaction with his niece, but he would always be at the behest of his Almighty god. However, just as he was about to bring his spear down, large yellow eyes opened, staring at him in curiosity. Her chubby fists wiping at sleepy eyelids 
. Rather than cry in fear of the fearsome angel standing before her, she began giggling softly, arms reaching up as indication be held. Hesitantly, he lowered his spear, examining the little curiosity in front of him. He reached out a finger to her, as she instinctively wrapped her own around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael felt a stirring within himself, one that he often ignored in the past carrying out his Lord’s orders. Guilt. He didn’t want to take this sweet babe's life, and deep down he didn’t wish to bring his former brother sadness at the loss of his little girl. But- he HAD to! There was no other option. Unless…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Michael began to pick the burbling baby up, cradling her form in his arms. He kneeled down as he began a prayer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My lord, I know the task you have given me, but I think there is another solution to our problem. I sense a powerful light within her, one that if carefully honed, could be used for a far greater purpose. Though she possesses  the demon heritage of her mother, I believe that her angelic nature shines through even brighter. Please, allow me to cease the ending of her life, and I will do everything in my power to keep her on the path of the good and righteous”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael waited with bated breath for his divine answer. Clutching the sweet girl tightly against his chest as she suckled at her tiny fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bright ray from heaven shone down onto them and a deep voice softly rang through his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Take care of her, my son”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with those words, Michael wrapped his niece in her red baby blanket and made his way off into the night. Pure white wings soaring past the golden gates as they closed behind him, the extermination finally at its end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the strike of the bell signaled the end of the year’s extermination, Lucifer made his way over to the nursery of his daughter, Charlotte. He was curious as to why he had not heard her familiar soft cries indicating a need to nurse, a diaper change, or even just the warm comfort of her parents' arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer began feeling something...off about his home, almost like someone had moved the furniture two inches to the right. He felt a strange anxiety building in him as he approached the pastel red doors of his princess's bedroom. But it was fine, he told himself, it must simply be nerves from last night’s extermination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door creaked open,his eyes immediately falling on the agape window showing the crimson sky and decrepit landscape. In a panic he raced towards the cot his daughter should have been resting in. Where she should have been making adorable giggles as she saw her papa’s pale face. But all that remained was a wrinkled sheet, and her beloved goat stuffies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Princess of Hell had been taken.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>